


A Tentative Feel-Better Declaration

by CheriiboiPanda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gift Fic, Kissing, Love, Other, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff, weak ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriiboiPanda/pseuds/CheriiboiPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito only wants you, his master, to be happy.</p><p>Giftu for a very nice person~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tentative Feel-Better Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> It's REALLY short, cause...I have a bit of writer's block, I haven't been able to do any long works for a little while. //sobs
> 
> Anyway, SteelDollS -
> 
> Today I was looking at your YT channel and saw you had a google+ and, because I'm a weird stalker, I looked at it, but it seemed like you weren't having a good day, so...I...Did this?
> 
> I- uh...It's not the usual porn-y stuff I usually do, but I don't know if you'd be cool with that and I don't know your sex/gender (or what you'd like to be written as) and-...I hope you can forgive my hesitant, dumb writing. ;;
> 
> It sounds really weird when I'm typing it up like this. I'm sure you wouldn't consider us friends cause we don't even know each other, but talking to you is fun and you're one of the nicest people I've met, so...
> 
> Ihopeyoulikeitanddontthinkthisisweirdgoodbye *flings self into sun*

You lean heavily back in your chair and let out a sigh of displeasure. The ceiling wasn't the most entertaining thing to look at, but right now you didn't feel up to exerting the effort to stare at anything else, your body feeling weighed down.

The quiet creak of the floorboards cause you to turn your head, however, the curiosity outweighing your _do-nothing_ mood. The first thing your eyes catch is a blue-tipped hand resting on the doorframe - when had your door opened? - but then your gaze trails to the pretty face looking at you with shyness. Supple lips hiding away pearly white teeth turned up in a nervous smile when you noticed him. Kaito stepped into the room, his body language making his tall frame seem that much smaller, his hands twisting the end of his muffler.

"Hi, Master..." He greeted, his musical voice holding a certain warmth every time he says your name. You couldn't help yourself; you smiled back at your loving Vocaloid. "Are you feeling okay?" He sounded concerned and his grip on his scarf tightened. You let out a breath and turn your attention back to the ceiling. Are you? "Not in the best mood, but...I guess I will be." You didn't mean to sound so dismissive, but as the words left your mouth, you realize it kind of sounded like you were blowing him off.

Before you could turn and apologize, you felt him gently grasp your hand in both of his. You looked up at him in surprise and watched as he brought your hand up to his lips and closed his eyes. After a brief silence, he whispered against your skin. "Please feel better, Master." That certainly came out of nowhere and the action startled a genuine smile onto your face. Quirking an eyebrow, you slowly rose from your seat to meet his height - or try to. He's not the tallest looking Vocaloid by Crypton for no reason - and pull your hand out of his grasp to cup his cheek. "Thank you, Kaito. You don't have to worry about me." His eyes searched your face as if he didn't believe you, but still, his hand came up to rest on yours and he leaned into your touch.

"I can sing for you. I love singing for you. Just tell me if you want me to." You hold back a laugh. "I love your singing, of course, but it's okay, Kaito. Don't push yourself just because of me." Kaito furrowed his brow, clearly about to protest when you decide to quiet his worries. Cupping his face, you bring his head down and plant a kiss on his forehead. He visibly relaxes at the gesture and buries his head into the crook of your neck, wrapping his arms around your torso as you hug him back. "I love you, Master. I want you to be happy." He murmurs. Despite how muffled it came out, you hear him. "I am happy - because of you. I love you, too, Kaito." You say, unable to stop your self from relishing in the warmth his lean body provided, the sensitive Vocaloid pouring all of his emotions into such an innocent hug.

Soon - much too soon - Kaito pulls away from your embrace, but doesn't step completely out of your arms. His blue eyes are searching once again, flicking across your features, and he seems to hesitate, but only for a moment. Tilting his head, he leans forward and captures your lips in a kiss. The kiss was chaste, but sweet and his lips were soft against yours and you could faste the blue raspberry popsicles he loves so much. His hands tug gently at your shirt to pull you closer to him; a silent plea for you to hold him, to not pull away and reject him. Never. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you return the kiss with as much love as you could muster for the blue Vocaloid and you feel his muscle ease beneath your fingertips - he was terrified you wouldn't allow this. You card your fingers through his soft, blue hair, holding him closer and savoring the kiss as you have no idea how many times you'll get to do this.

As much as you wanted it to never end, you find you must break the kiss to breathe and instead settle for leaning your forehead against his. His eyes flutter open and he blushes fiercely, yet a wide smile graces his face, the way he stares at you making your heart flutter. "I love you, Master. Please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you, my beautiful Kaito. I really do love you with all of my heart."


End file.
